We Should Be Together
by TalkingsForFunctioningPeople
Summary: Never once did Moge-ko think that at one point in her life she would be raising a child. One night she finds a human baby boy abandoned in front of the castle and she decides to adopt him. Unfortunately for him, he is being raised by a disturbed psychopath and brutal murderer. Being constantly surrounded by violence is an easy way to warp a childs mind. This is his disturbed story.


**Hi everyone I don't really know what to say other than this my first Mogeko Castle fanfiction. I've always wanted to write one but just never got around to it. I also have some ideas for some Gray Garden and Wadanohara fanfics so yea.**

 **Also this story was inspired by "Family Time" from Kandyrezi. I thought the idea of Moge-ko raising a child to be a really interesting idea so I decided to do my own take on it. So yeah go read Kandyrezi's story its short and sweet. And tell them that they are awesome and that I sent you! If you somehow read this Kandyrezi I just want to let you know that you are awesome!**

 **Also the name of this story had to be censored when I uploaded this so it wouldn't get removed. The actual title of the story is below. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **We Should Fucking Be Together - Chapter 1: The Night Was Innocent**

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

A bunch of Mogekos desperately tried to get out of the way of the rampaging Moge-ko. A few managed to flee and hide in any random room that they were able to reach in time. Most of them however weren't so lucky, they only lasted for a second before she ripped them to shreds. coating the walls with blood and organs.

"WHO'S FUCKING CRYING!? SHUT THE HELL UP!"

A couple of minutes ago Moge-ko was in her room _"playing"_ with any unfortunate Mogeko that crossed her path. She was having a great time... that was until the crying started. Crying wasn't an uncommon sound in Mogeko Castle. Mogekos were pretty pathetic creatures, it doesn't take much to turn one into a bawling mess. Crying always pissed off Moge-ko. It usually takes her about a minute or two hunt down the poor Mogeko and violently slaughter them.

 _This crying however was different._

This crying seemed more...genuine and so much louder. She has also never heard a Mogeko cry quite like this. Mogeko's crying was usually really whiny and annoying, not much different from a child whenever their parents wouldn't buy a toy they wanted. No, this was a genuine crying of fear and desperation. And it was REALLY pissing her off. It didn't help that she couldn't find the source of the crying. Her hunt led her all the way down to the first floor of the castle.

"YOU!" she grabbed a random unfortunate Mogeko by the throat "WHERE IS THAT CRYING COMING FROM!?". Her nails started to dig into the Mogeko's throat causing the skin to break, drawing out blood.

"I-It's not c-coming from the castle." Tears started to fill the Mogeko's eyes due to fear and pain. It desperately tried to pry Moge-ko's hands from its throat. "I-I-It's c-coming from o-outside."

Moge-ko let out an frustrated snarl before ripping off the Mogeko's head. She tossed the body aside as she stormed to the front doors of the castle and kicked the doors open.

"HEY! COME OUT SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Moge-ko didn't get a response back other than the crying, which was now louder as it was the only sound that could be heard at this melancholic night. Moge-ko didn't waste anymore time and took off towards the sound. She was PISSED, more than she has ever been before. She was determined to find the source of the crying and kill them no matter how long it would take her.

Which wouldn't take long at all.

She only took a couple of steps before she found the source of the crying. At the beginning of the bridge sat a small basket with a small bundle of blankets inside. Moge-ko approached the basket with curiosity, any anger she had took a backseat to the confusion that had overtaken her. She slowly moved blankets aside and let out a small gasp.

It was a human baby.

She stared in shock. What was this baby doing here? A human baby no less! The baby stopped crying the moment it laid eyes on Moge-ko. It stared at her with wonder in its eyes. The baby reached its tiny arms out towards her.

"HEY YOU LEFT YOUR SHIT HERE!" Moge-ko suddenly yelled out to the forest. "DON'T LEAVE YOUR GARBAGE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE!".

The sounds of the crying started up again as the sudden yelling startled the baby.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Her frustration came flying back as she snatched the baby out of the basket. "STOP FUCKING CRYING!" She started violently shaking the baby. "SHUT THE HELL UP!". The shaking only made the crying worse. "The hell is your problem!". She stopped shaking the baby and looked at it with frustration. "I'm gonna beat the shit out of you if you don't stop crying." it wasn't until now that Moge-ko noticed that the baby was naked. The only thing keeping the baby warm was its blankets. Maybe it was cold? Cursing under breath in annoyance she wrapped up the baby with its blankets, while she was wrapping it up she also took notice that the baby was in fact a boy. After she wrapped up the baby she was surprised to see the baby boy calming down. His crying slowly turned into whimpers which also slowly subsided. He was staring at her again with same wonder in his eyes as before. He reached out his arms toward her again, Moge-ko didn't know what to do so she let him grab her pointer finger. He began pulling her finger and started to baby babble happily.

"Hee-hee you're cute when you aren't screaming your head off." Moge-ko giggled. She stared at the baby boy finally getting a good look at him. His messy hair was black and his eyes... she ended up getting lost in his eyes as the baby boy stared back at her. His eyes were a vibrant emerald green that are bright and wide. She could see the reflection of the moon twinkling in his eyes. She suddenly felt something stirring inside of her. This feeling running through her body was something she never experienced before. A Connection? It was something she couldn't put into words. Was it love? Was it infatuation? No, it was something deeper.

 ** _It was obsession._**

"Okay! I've made up my mind!" She announced out loud to no one. "I've decided that you belong to me!" Moge-ko giggled. "I'm going to raise you to be the best son in the world. I'll teach you everything you need to know." A sinister smile spread across her face. "I'll teach you how to cut someone open with a knife, how to peel the skin off someone and so much more! There's plenty of test subjects in this castle!". The innocent baby boy had no idea what she was saying to him of course.

Moge-ko reached down to grab the basket the baby came in when she noticed a note. It was at the bottom of the basket and it was slightly crumpled up. Moge-ko picked it up and read it.

 _"If you are reading this then that means-_

"Boooring!" Moge-ko crumpled up the paper and tossed it over the bridge where it landed with a splash in the water. She didn't care about the note and about who this baby used to belong to or why they left him here. She didn't even care if the note contained the boys name. The baby belongs to her now and that is all that mattered to her.

"You need a name." Moge-ko thought out loud as she entered the castle once more, ignoring the fact that the note may have contained his name. Other Mogekos stared at her in shock because of the baby in her arms. "I know!" she lifted up the baby above her "I'll call you Moge-ko Jr.!" She giggled "Junior for short of course!" and that was that, his name was now Moge-ko Jr..

Junior stared up at his new mother. With those _vibrant bright emerald green eyes._

 **/THE/NIGHT/WAS/INNOCENT/**

* * *

 _Chapter finished at 6:07 AM - 11/8/18_

 **And there we go! The first chapter of this weird ass story that I'm doing.**

 **The next chapter will focus on Moge-ko raising Junior and how being exposed to the violent and deranged world of Mogeko Castle will affect him.**

 **Also as you can tell this story takes place before the game. The game's story will come into play later on but it wont be until Junior is at least around 18 years old. So don't expect Yonaka until later in this story, and yes Junior will definitely interact with Yonaka when she does appears. Will Junior help Yonaka escape the castle or help his mother capture her? I mean I know what'll happen but I just want you guys to think about this as you read the story.**

 **That's all I have to say I think. So yeah thanks for reading! You are awesome!**


End file.
